Touch My Body!
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: SongFic of Mariah Carey's "Touch My Body". Sarah sings to Jareth and he cooperates. R&R please! my 2nd FanFic


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, or ideas from Lucas/ Henson's The Labyrinth, nor do I own Mariah Carey's "Touch My Body"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, or ideas from Lucas/ Henson's**_**The Labyrinth, **_**nor do I own Mariah Carey's**_**"Touch My Body".**_**Though if I owned**_**David Bowie**_**I would use him to the best of my ability.**_

SONG FIC: TOUCH MY BODY

Song by the Beautiful, Ms. Mariah Carey

The Labyrinth Themes and Ideas By the ingenious George Lucas and Jim Henson

_Note: I'm a HUGE fan of musicals. This is a Jareth/ Sarah musical. If you hate it please don't hesitate to tell me._

Sarah frowned at Jareth, a smirk playing his lips as always. He slowly licked his top lip with the tip of his tongue and fought back a smirk as Sarah seemed to melt. Tonight was the night. He could feel it, Sarah was going to give herself to him. They were going to dance the time-old dance. Finally Jareth would have a son. Sarah, clad only in a bright red teddy, "accidentally" let one of her straps fall off of her shoulder. Jareth let out one small pant, and wet his lips.

Sarah walked towards him, as graceful as a raven-colored jungle cat sneaking up on a platinum-colored gazelle. She placed the tips of her fingers on his collarbone and whispered:

_I know that you've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I be all up on you._

Jareth's pants felt suddenly tight and irksome. Sarah stepped back and enjoyed the effect she played on him. No, she wasn't teasing him, tonight _was_ the night, but he played games daily, why couldn't she play a game just once? She turned on her heel and walked towards the bed singing:

_I know you got that fever for me hundred and two_

_And boy I know I feel the same_

_My temperatures through the roof_

She placed her right knee on the edge of the bed, the lacy edge of her teddy rising dangerously high as she did so. He gaped at her beautifully muscled thigh but as quickly as it had appeared, it had gone. She was now leaning against the pillows, left leg crossed over right. Making herself comfortable she continued:

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

Jareth's pants were near uncomfortable now. Sarah got onto her hands and knees and stalked to the foot of the bed towards him and sang:

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you_

_Feel like you never did_

She was on her knees right in front of him, her fists tangled in the ruffles of his shirt. His moan was clearly audible, his chest vibrated and his breathing quickened. His hands ached to touch her, massage her, make her body melt under his touch, but this…this…_minx_…would never allow it. Oh why did she have to say those words, those _dreadful _words five years ago? If she hadn't exclaimed he had no power over her oh gods how he would be treating her to ecstasy right now.

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

Oh yes, he wanted to taste her alright. All of a sudden she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and bit his earlobe. She huskily whispered:

_Touch my body _

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my bodyyyyyyyy!!_

She moaned the last word because just then Jareth pounced on her, pinning her to the bed. "Say it!" He demanded quietly into her ear. She smiled slyly at him he rubbed his hips against hers, grunting at her satisfactory moan

When she was still silent he bit her throat. She mewed and thrust her hips up towards him but he ignored his pleasure. "Say it or I can't please you!" She bit her lip in thought. He kissed her throat and licked a trail from the base of her neck to her bottom lip. "Okay!" She moaned, trying to ignore the tongue on the back of her neck, "Okay, you have power over me, Jareth!"

Thunder rumbled low and seductively outside as Jareth ripped off Sarah's teddy. His hands worked their magic on her breasts and sides. Small, innocent animalistic sounds were escaping her soft pink lips. He massaged her abdomen with his left hand while tracing circles around her nipples with his right.

Her bucks were becoming violent now. She reached up to take of his shirt, when it was removed she ran her hands over his pecs and abs. loving the way his skin rippled beneath her fingertips, wait, was he _shuddering?_ Was he, the goblin king, who made all her dreams come true, _shuddering_ beneath hers, mere mortals, touch?

When she stated that he had power over her this did not lessen the power she held over him, in fact, it _increased_ it. She reached her head up and bit the base of Jareth's throat. While he was temporarily paralyzed she flipped him over, pinning his wrists and hips to the bed beneath them. He attempted to flip back over to take control but she bit the nape of his neck and he moaned, relaxing beneath her body.

She removed her underwear with what little magic she possessed and removed his clothes by hand. First she teasingly slipped her fingertips beneath the waistband of his tights; he wriggled, rubbing their sexes together. She lost control for a moment and he took this opportunity to flip her over. He pinned her wrists above her head, muttered a husky fae incantation, and let her go.

Her wrists were permanently restrained to the bed. She moaned in frustration and want as his tongue traced a fiery path from her shoulder to her earlobe. He removed his boots and tights and threw them over his shoulder. Her legs came around his waist and wrapped around him, rubbing her hot wetness all over his stomach and pubic bone. He moaned. Separating their join momentarily, he placed his thumb right over her clit, and rubbed. She moaned and bucked against him.

"Jareth please take me!" She yelled. He smiled seducingly. "Oh Sarah darling you are mine." She groaned in frustration. "Jareth, fuck me!" she exclaimed. "What was that darling? I couldn't hear you." He grinned. "Fuck!" She yelled, "Me!" He was smirking now. "Wha-?" "ARRGGGHH!!" Sarah yelled. She thrust him into her and she gasped in pain, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Sarah my precious," Jareth said soothingly, wiping the tear from her ace, "I was trying to do a spell so it wouldn't hurt but you were too soon!" He kissed each of her eyelids before putting himself back into her.

He moved slowly, trying to ignore the heart wrenching sounds coming from his beloved, but soon she started to moan, and move her hips along with his. Her muscles clenched around him and she yelled his name. Her orgasm dripped down his member and he fought the urge to come along with her. She bucked under him, wanting more.

She grabbed his member and thrust it as hard as she could into her dripping core. He took her lead and thrust into her. Going as fast as he thought he could muster, Sarah began to beg, "Faster Jareth, please!". The wet slapping sound that filled the bedchamber was already loud and he found he could speed up still. Her pleasuring screams brought him over the edge along with her, calling eachothers names. The screams of:

"JJAARRREETTHH!!"

And

"SSAARRRAAHH!!"

Were loud enough to shake the entire kingdom. Sarah fell asleep on her back, Jareth laying his head on her chest. The hum of her breathing and the gentle sound of her heartbeat acting as his lullabye, and he fell asleep.

_**2**__**nd**__** FanFic—please read and review. Did you like it? should I make more? Do you think I should continue it into a story? Your opinion is what creates my Fics!**_

_**uummwwhhaa!!**_


End file.
